My Sin
by dragongirl5k5
Summary: This is a pretty short story about Byakuya and Renji's sins. Warning:Contains yaoi and mild sexual stuff. Maybe a bit angsty. r


Hey this is my much else to say.I felt like I waz in an angst mood and tried to write a little 's not that good,cause I wrote it out of boredom. r&r

Disclaimer:I do not not own bleach or any of its characters

You sit there carefree and loud as always.

And yet no matter how annoy or distracting you get, I can't bring myself to look away.

Why do I always catch myself stealing glances at you whenever I can?

Why do I find myself thinking about you differently?

Ever since our battle and Rukia's almost excecution, I've been feeling things.

Things an emotionless noble like me _shouldn't _be feeling.

But, what was this emotion?

Perhaps it was gratefullness, for him helping Rukia?

Or maybe regret, for hurting him physically and mentally.

Even after what he did he still stayed by his side, loyally.

I tried to ignore these feelings, but they just won't go away.

These feelings are wrong and I know it.

Then again, everybody has their own sins and weaknesses.

Maybe this was mine. Maybe you're my sin, my weakness.

But, even if you are I still keep my distance.

A voice in my head told me it was for the best.

Another voice called me a _coward._

Fear? But, what was I afraid of? Rejection maybe.

But, there was also the chance that he felt the same way.

And there was a chance that he didn't. It was a risk I'm not sure if I'm willing to take.

Also what about my title. I'm a noble, you're a commoner that grew up on the streets.

Aonther thing is that I'm a taicho. You're a fukutaicho.

I'm calm and nonchalant. You're ill-tempered and wild. But, opposites attract too.

Over time my feelings kept getting stronger. I ignored them best I could.

I remember one day you had come back after fight an arrancar in the real world.

Your clothes were torn, and you had wounds tainting your skin with deep, red blood.

I couldn't deny, even to myself, that you looked tempting. Not only that.......

But, despite your wounds you walked without help or hesitation.

Just as a true warrior would. And that aroused me to no end.

You stayed here for a while to recover, but you were eager to fight again. I could tell.

One day I saw you hanging out with your friend Hisagi-taicho.

You seemed to be enjoying yourselve with a glass of sake in hand.

As you were laughing he whispered something in your ear which made you blush.

That's when I found myself feeling a new feeling. _Jealousy._ Another sin.

I sent a hell butterfly to give him a message. I watched as he read it and departed.

Hisagi seemed disapointed, while I was feeling mildly satisfied with my decision.

_'That'll teach him to try and take what's mine.' _ I thought possesively.

I threw away all my doubts and worries. It was time to to show _Renji_, who owned him

I had shown up about two minutes before him. He walked in without even a knock.

"Do you know why you're here Renji?'' I asked him.

"Cause you called me here,'' he replied with a smart-allic grin on his face.

''True, but do you know why I called you here?" He shook his head.

"Well, instead of telling you I'm going to show you." I replied.

"Taicho whaa-" He wasn't able to finish his question though.

I had slammed him against the wall and crushed our lips together.

He gasped with shock, giving me a chance to explore his mouth with my tounge.

With my one hand I untied his hairband, so that his crimson locks were set free.

My other hand went lower to untie his obie. My other had gripped the back of his head.

Finally I untied the sash, and sid my hands down his pants to grip his member.

He gripped my shoulders and let out a deep moan. "Taicho, why're you?" He asked airily.

I looked at his face. He looked so beautiful and untamed. I gazed straight into his auburn eyes.

I'm not quite sure. All I know is that I want you, and I _will _have you." I stated. His eyes widened.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I kisses his passionately, leaving no room for agruement.

I sucked on his neck, creating possesive marks on his skin. When I stopped to undress him fully, he pulled me into a needy kiss.

I smiled knowingly. So what if he was my sin? Because maybe I could become his too.

Well that was a bit longer that I expected. Anyway I'm sorry no lemon, but I just couldn't bring myself to write one...yet. r&r if you want but, no flames and try and be nice.


End file.
